La lección de Seung Jo
by Akirene Namikaze Sakura
Summary: Resumen: Baek Seung Jo es muy arrogante y no admite sus sentimientos por Oh Ha Ni tratándola mal y dejando que otras se le acerquen mucho causando que la Caracol de Noé sufra, pero que pasara si aparece un nuevo rival más fuerte que Bong Joon Gu y Kim Gi Tae, junto con la llegada de alguien de su pasado y cómplice de su nuevo rival Baek Seung Jo, ¿por fin sentirá lo que es perder?


**Resumen: Baek Seung Jo es muy arrogante y no admite sus sentimientos por Oh Ha Ni tratándola mal y dejando que otras se le acerquen mucho causando que la Caracol de Noé sufra, pero que pasara si aparece un nuevo rival más fuerte que Bong Joon Gu y Kim Gi Tae, junto con la llegada de alguien de su pasado y cómplice de su nuevo rival Baek Seung Jo, ¿por fin sentirá lo que es perder a alguien? **

Hola! Como están mis lectores? Aquí presentándoles un nuevo proyecto que había tenido en mente desde que comencé el dorama de Playful Kiss dios como lo ame, y al igual que las o los que hayan visto el dorama y que piensen casi lo mismo sabrán mis intenciones y son que Oh Ha Ni no ande de arrastrada tras Baek Seung Jo, es algo que me frustra por eso después de que ella ha sufrido tanto le toca a Seung Jo sufrir un poquito xD, bueno sin más que añadir por el momento los dejo con el Fic.

**Atención los personajes de Playful Kiss no me pertenece si no a MBC (para mi desgracia T.T), la historia es 50% sacado del dorama y 50% inventada por mi retorcida mente (¿), la historia empieza desde el capítulo 11 (si no me equivoco) poco después de la cita entre Kim Gi Tae y Oh Ha Ni.**

-Hablan-

"_Piensan"_

_POV´S_

(Notas de la Autora)

Narra la autora

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Cambio de escena)

* * *

Era una linda mañana los pájaros cantaban, el cielo estaba despejado y los ciudadanos comenzaban sus actividades como todas las mañanas y en casa de la familia Baek no era la excepción. La madre de Seung Jo preparaba un gran desayuno, los padres de Oh Ha Ni y Baek Seung Jo se encontraban en la sala con una taza de café platicando amenamente, en ese momento bajaron los hermanos Baek y la pequeña Ha Ni sorprendiéndose de tremendo desayuno que preparaba su madre.

-Omma* sabemos que Oh Ha Ni come mucho pero esto es demasiado-

-Hey! Eun Jo yo no como tanto-Ha Ni estaba molesta, tan temprano y ya la estaban molestando.

-Si lo haces-Sentencio Seung Jo mientras los tres se sentaban en la mesa para empezar a desayunar.

En cuanto iban a tomar bocado sus manos solo sintieron el golpe de la pala de madera que tenía su madre en manos.

-¡Ommoni!,¿Por qué nos has golpeado?- Pregunto Ha Ni sobándose las manos como los otros dos chicos.

-Perdóname Ha Ni pero tenemos que esperar a que lleguen para comer en familia-

Eso desconcertó a los tres más jóvenes de la casa (Aunque para ser una señora de edad la mama de Seung Jo está muy joven xD)

-¿De quienes hablas omma?- Hablo Eun Jo mirando a su madre.

-Oh! Jijiji, sí que seré olvidadiza, se me ha olvidado mencionarles que vendrán a visitarnos alguien muy especial-

-Ommoni, ¿porque dices que viene alguien si dijiste "vendrán"?- Pregunto curiosa Ha Ni

-Vaya hasta que usas un poco de cerebro Oh Ha Ni- se burló Seung Jo causando que Ha Ni se molestara y a la vez se entristeciera al seguir siendo tratada así por el amor de su vida.

-Seung Jo! No le digas esas cosas a Ha Ni, ella es una jovencita muy lista- comenzó a defenderla la señora Baek.

-No es cierto, es muy tonta, auch!-hablo Eun Jo pero su madre le dio un golpe en la cabeza callándolo.

-Pues bueno la persona que vendrá a visitarnos trae con ella un amigo pero como no le conocemos solo cuento a mi pequeña-

retomo donde se había quedado la señora Baek, sin quitar la duda de los tres jóvenes hasta que Seung Jo abrió los ojos y un poco de…terror se podía notar en su rostro.

-No me digas que viene…-

Seung Jo no pudo continuar ya que sonó el timbre, la señora Baek grito emocionada y tomo a Ha Ni del brazo arrastrándola con ella a la entrada, en ese momento abrió la puerta y en ella pudieron ver a dos jóvenes de tal vez la misma edad que Seung Jo y Ha Ni, la chica era de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura atado en una coleta baja y con el fleco tapándole la frente, piel blanca, de la misma estatura que Ha Ni, ojos negros y grandes y delgada, vestía un blusón gris con un chaleco negro, mallas negras junto con una boina y unas botas grises, junto a ella estaba un joven de piel blanca, ojos pequeños y negros, cabello castaño alborotado e igual de alto que Seung Jo, este vestía de una sudadera azul, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, tenis azules, Oh Ha Ni quedo muy impresionada al ver al chico.

-Oh mi niña! Por fin nos volvemos a ver! Pero pasen no se queden ahí-La señora Baek abrazo fuertemente a la chica de cabellos negros, mientras los arrastraba al punto donde se dividía la sala y la cocina, donde ya estaban todos los hombres de la casa los cuales solo dos estaban emocionados, uno sorprendido y otro muy molesto. (¿Quién se imaginan? xD)

-Hyo Byung Noona!- hablo feliz Eun Jo mientras corría a abrazar a la pelinegra que lo recibió muy bien.

-Eun Jo!, ¿Cómo has estado?-saludo la chica la cual tenía una voz dulce a los oídos de Ha Ni la cual se había quedado parada en la puerta, hasta que la señora Baek la jalo y la puso junto a los demás de la familia, mientras esta no dejaba de tener un único pensamiento.

"_Ya lo he visto en algún lado…pero, ¿Dónde?"_

-Oh Gi Dong, Oh Ha Ni les quiero presentar a mi sobrina Baek Hyo Byung, ella vino desde Londres a quedarse con nosotros mientras inicia sus estudios en la universidad-Al oír eso padre e hija saludaron aunque Ha Ni aun no dejaba de ver al chico junto a la pelinegra cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Seung Jo.

-Ommoni!, porque has dejado que se queden aquí?- contesto muy altanero Seung Jo pero con ese toque frio que lo caracterizaba, la pelinegra lo vio con una sonrisa.

-Vaya Seung Jo tiempo sin verte, parece que no nos quieres aquí…tranquilo que solo vinimos de visita, nosotros ya tenemos donde quedarnos-hablo igual de altanera Hyo Byung y antes de que Seung Jo volviera a hablar su madre le interrumpió.

-Seung Jo compórtate son invitados-su mama se notaba un poco enojada por lo que se calló y ella siguió hablando.

-Hyo Byung mira te presento a la familia Oh, ellos son Oh Gi Dong y su hija Oh Ha Ni-la pelinegra observo fríamente a Ha Ni lo cual la incomodo un poco incluso se asustó cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero dejo en shock a todos al ver que la abrazaba mientras saltaba con ella felizmente.

-Aigo! Si eres muy linda!, ajumma* se ha conseguido una hija muy bonita!, soy Baek Hyo Byung espero nos llevemos bien-le dedico una linda sonrisa la cual ella correspondió.

-Igual Baek Hyo Byung- le sonrió nuestra caracol, ambas estaban felices hasta que se oyó como alguien aclaraba su garganta siendo que todos voltearon a ver al desconocido.

-Aigo! Es verdad casi lo olvido, familia él es un amigo que decidió venir conmigo a la universidad, su nombre es…-fue interrumpida por el chico el cual hizo una reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Cho Kyu Hyun-Ha Ni soltó un grito causando que Eun Jo que estaba más cerca saltara y los otros la miraran ahora a ella la cual tenía una extraña mirada que llamo la atención de Seung Jo.

-T-tu…tu eres KyuHyun de S-super Junior!-los ojos de Ha Ni se iluminaron al ver a uno de sus ídolos frente a ella, él la miro fijamente y luego le dedico una dulce sonrisa, que causo que cierto castaño frio comenzara a sentir odio por el (¿)

-El mismo-

-Bueno…verán como varios de su grupo se han enlistado en el ejército y otros están con proyectos en solo, decidió tomar una vacaciones conmigo y de paso tomar una carrera, solo como hobby-

Explico la pelinegra dándole a KyuHyun una sonrisa cómplice.

-Bien bien, ya que todos estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no desayunamos?-

Todos se sentaron en la mesa como siempre con la única diferencia de que Kyuhyun se sentó junto a Ha Ni y Hyo Byung junto a Seung Jo al igual que el ambiente entre esos cuatro era algo incomoda y pesada.

-Oh Ha Ni cuéntame un poco más de ti-hablo kyuhyun dedicándole una linda sonrisa mientras la miraba fijamente.

-E-eh?...ah! pues…¿Cómo que quieres saber?- Ha Ni estaba algo sonrojada mientras platicaba con Kyuhyun

_Seung Jo POV'S_

_Como se atreve Oh Ha Ni a hablar con ese presumido artista, no es la gran cosa, demonios Hyo Byung porque lo trajiste, ese estúpido está haciendo sonrojar a Ha Ni?!, bah! Que me tiene que importar ella me ama a mí, jamás le hará caso a ese tonto cantante de cuarta._

_Trate de no mirarlos pero me era imposible viéndolos reír juntos, esa sonrisa solo era mía, esa mirada dulce y alegre solo me pertenece a mi_

_-parece que no te gusta el panorama entre Ha Ni y KyuHyun- me susurro la tonta de mi prima, ella era igual de inteligente que yo, la única diferencia es que ella si sabía expresarse, hmp, hago como si no me importara aunque las ganas de golpear al tipo ese no se calman._

_Terminamos de desayunar y nos fuimos los cuatro en dirección a la universidad, al llegar todos nos comenzaron a acosar debido a que este tipo fue reconocido, tks solo nos está causando problemas. Solo escuchaba a todas gritando "ha! Kyuhyun y Seung Jo!, realmente perfecto!" él les sonreía pero yo solo las pase de largo, cuando estaba por separarme de ellos escuche un grito que me dejo paralizado "Omo! Kyuhyun se está llevando a Oh Ha Ni", "¿Cómo puede llevársela a ella?", "primero Baek Seung Jo y ahora KyuHyun esa chica se lleva lo bueno", al girarme pude ver a lo lejos a Kyuhyun riendo mientras se llevaba a MI! Caracol de Noé, por otro lado vi como Hyo Byung se iba con las amigas de Ha Ni, eso no me gusto para nada, pensé en seguirlos pero eso no iba con la personalidad del perfecto Baek Seung Jo, mejor me iré a clases…_

_Fin Seung Jo POV'S_

Seung Jo caminaba en dirección a su clase de matemáticas cuando ve algo en la ventana que lo deja en shock, Hae Ra se acercó a él con la intención de saludarlo pero al ver que no le hacía caso volteo en su dirección y casi pega un grito ante lo que vio.

* * *

Bueno~ mis queridos lectores quizás este un poco burdo el principio pero, es solo el inicio y una pequeña intro acerca de los personajes, jajaja espero les guste que meta al Evil Maknae a la historia, él fue el único que reunió las cualidades del PJ que necesitaba xD, se aceptan comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos.

Tanto los personajes de Playful Kiss como KyuHyun no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivas compañías.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo nwn.


End file.
